The Shaman Touch
by MageofApples
Summary: A young mage barely survives a bout with a group of ogres and is stumbled upon by a shaman. When he gets to healing the severely injured blood elf, they quickly realize something strange is afoot, which leads things to get hot and heavy between the two.


A loud, angry scream pierced the quiet rolling hills of the Arathi Highlands. With a muffled thump, a huge ogre fell to his knees, swaying for a moment before collapsing dead to the ground, face first. Adathea stood shakily, staring down wide eyed at the creature and three of his friends whose bodies surrounded her. Although she was triumphant, she was badly injured and drained of mana. Her whole body ached, particularly the mana veins in her lower arms as they cramped from the sudden withdrawal. She hissed softly, bringing a hand to the left side of her abdomen where a large, dark stain was beginning to form in her torn robe as blood seeped out of a large, ugly gash. This would make travel more difficult than it already was, and she was but a stone's throw from the Alliance's outpost.

Her green eyes darkened with her mood. She was a mage with nothing to replenish her mana pool, and the big flighty bird that had brought her this far had run off in the middle of the battle that had almost cut her journey tragically short. She groaned softly, unable to stand straight with the grievous wound in her side, as she began to hobble away. Her long ears drooped slightly as she slowly headed north, making sure she gave the little valley that housed Refuge Point a wide berth.

The evening clouds were already beginning to gather on the horizon and she still had a half day's journey to Hammerfall with her slow walking pace. Adathea's jaw clenched tightly as she realized this, veering more sharply north to the line of mountains that rimmed the basin. She'd find a place to stay the night, and finish her trek to Hammerfall by afternoon of the next day. The shadows were growing thick as the sun settled behind the tops of the mountains, and her mana reserves were still too low to make a torch for herself.

Adathea was still new to this journeying thing, much more preferring to fly to her destinations and stay the night in local inns than camp in the open air. Despite taking careful steps, she managed to place her foot on a loose rock, stumbling hard and catching herself on a gravelly boulder. The fall jarred her, causing the gash in her side to erupt painfully. She grit her teeth, her face cringing in stress, but wasn't able to keep back the loud yelp of pain from escaping her throat. Biting her lip, she vehemently cursed the rocks at her feet. It wouldn't do for the pack of raptors that wandered this region to know an injured blood elf was navigating through their territory.

She must have jinxed herself, Adathea was incredulous when she heard the tell-tale roar of a raptor carry on the night breeze. She scrambled up the boulder she had braced herself on and began to climb higher to where she hoped to find shelter from the night creatures. This day just couldn't end fast enough, she thought darkly. Her progress was slower than before, her stumble having taken more out of her than she thought. Fresh blood was beginning to seep out of her wound once again.

"For sun's sake.." she hissed, pinching the ragged cloth above her wound and pulling it away from the gash. It clung to her torn flesh for a moment, but finally let go, and she held it away from her skin as she continued her painstaking climb. Panting softly, she wiped the sweat dotting her forehead as she limped onwards.

The sound of something large making it's way in her direction stopped the injured mage in her tracks. She held her breath and posture as if frozen in place. It was moving fast, not even trying to be stealthy and by the sound of it, would be upon her in a matter of seconds. Adathea bit her lip and with a look of determination began to pull herself up a formation of rock that jutted out from the steep mountain face, deciding that if she'd have to fight whatever creature was tracking her, she'd have a better chance if she were high up, hopefully out of the reach of a hungry mouth and sharp claws.

Her eyes were wet with a mixture of sweat and tears as she finally scrambled up her perch, which she estimated to be maybe only about ten or eleven feet off the ground. Not much of an advantage, she thought glumly. With a look of solemn determination, she braced herself, hands poised to release a frostbolt in the direction she figured her predator would appear. Crouched on her ledge, blood dripped in a thick trail down her side, over her thigh, and was beginning to pool at the side of her foot. She figured this was what had drawn her stalker, and what would eventually bring him to a face full of frost if her aim was true.

The heavy footsteps were growing louder, she fidgeted in impatience, realizing the creature had been further away than she anticipated, but it wasn't long before she heard it's pace slow. It knew it was getting close, she thought. There was only a small clearing, barely lit by the setting sun, in front of her, lined with shadows from the basin's tree's and brush, it wouldn't give her much reaction time. She figured she had just enough mana to cast three, maybe four frostbolts if she lived that long. Her crouched position was taxing on her wounds, she wouldn't be able to stay like this for long. Her legs were beginning to tremble, her breath labored when finally she saw her quarry. The snout of a large black raptor emerged slowly from the shadows, his nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of her blood.

Adathea's hands erupted in a blue glow, and barely two seconds later she sent her attack flying for the predator. It hit squarely, causing the reptile to shriek in angry surprise. She heard something else, quieter than the snarl of the raptor, but didn't pause in her casting and let loose a second attack in the same direction. The raptor had taken a step back, but was still in her line of fire, and this time sounded even more menacing when struck by her frostbolt.

She didn't even try to consider why the reptile hadn't retaliated and pounced, but she felt her mana pool dwindling with each attack, and the coils of desperation were tightening around her. The blue glow around her hands seemed dimmer as she powered up her third attack, aiming into the shadow were she figured the raptor was crouched, waiting for her to run out of mana.

"Stop! Stop yeh crazy elf!" a harassed looking troll took a step out of the shadows, pulling the reins of a black raptor in his hands, raised in surrender.

Adathea nearly swooned in relief as the adrenalin nearly immediately drained from her body. She trembled for a second, blinking owlishly at the troll in astonishment. From the looks he was a shaman, but all that registered in her adled brain was 'ally'.

The troll looked up at her, his expression a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. The girl looked half dead and crazed. One side of her robes was drenched in what he figured was her own blood. Her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and she was visibly shaking.

The shaman took a couple steps toward the haggard mage, "lemme help ya down from there elf.." he said with a sigh, approaching her tiny outcropping, careful to not make any sudden moves.

Adathea could feel the tendrils of unconsciousness clawing at her mind. The sudden, unexpected turn of events was taking it's toll on her worn body, not to mention the large amount of blood she had lost just getting to where she was.

To be honest, she was afraid to move. She hadn't taken into consideration her fear of heights when she'd scrambled up the ledge for safety. In her weakened state she wouldn't be able to rely on her own coordination, and she didn't want to think what would happen if she fell from that height.

The trolls considerable height and arm length meant he could stand on his tip toes and easily pull himself up onto the ledge as well, if there had been enough room. As it were, Adathea barely had enough space for herself.

The troll raised his hands up, "I'll catch ya elf, it'll hurt, but yeh really don't have too many options.." he said, an apology in his rough voice.

Adathea nodded, then scooted around till her legs were hanging over the edge. She had to sit in the small puddle of her blood, which glistened darkly in the twilight. She peered down into the shadowed face of the troll, "thank you.." she said somberly, bracing herself for what she imagined would be a very painful trip to the ground.

With her eyes screwed shut, she pushed herself off her perch and into the waiting arms of her rescuer. He caught her easily under her armpits, and she screamed with the agony of her battered, bruised body, then promptly fell unconscious.

Aku'ja could tell it would take some time to fully heal the mage. He also surmised that the worst of her injuries came from a blunt object, most likely a mace or a large stick, which could either mean she'd been in a scuffle with an ogre or some alliance fiend. She might have a couple cracked ribs, but the myriad other scratches and bruising weren't as bad as the gash in her side.

He grumbled softly, scooping up the elf like she were a small bundle of sticks and brought her to his raptor, who eyed her suspiciously, making angry noises of protest. Aku'ja glared at him, "look here ol' boy," he growled, "yah gimme any more lip 'bout this and you'll be going ta sleep hungry." The raptor snapped his jaws shut, exhaling loudly and settling down enough to let the troll mount.

He had her propped in the saddle in front of him, holding her up between his arms, one holding the reins, the other wrapped around the mage, keeping her leaned back against his chest. He stopped at the first indent in the mountain that looked safe enough to camp for the night and quickly went to work on getting the site ready.

It had been some years since Aku'ja had been in Arathi Highlands. He had trained in this area for a while before outgrowing it and moving on, and had returned only to visit some old friends that were stationed at Hammerfall. It was lucky for this mage that he was even in the area. It didn't take long to clear the ground of loose rubble and twigs, lay out the only bedroll he had and start a fire. He picked the mage up from where he had her laying on her good side by his raptor and brought her to the mat. She stirred a little, her brows furrowing in a pained expression.

The dim glow of her eyes were visible as she peeked them open, looking up at the troll leaning over her body.

"I'm gonna have to cut yeh robes.." he pulled out a skinning knife from a small holster strapped to his belt, "the fabric has started to dry into yah wound.." he explained, his tone devoid of emotion, as he began cutting the fabric away that was in danger of touching the gash. Laying the scraps of cloth aside, he turned his attention finally to the healing. His hands quickly took on a smooth green glow that Adathea watched with heavy lidded eyes, mesmerized as he held them above her body. She could tell he'd never trained as a healer by how long it took to cast the first spell, and by how much concentration it seemed to take.

She felt a warmth melt through her body, her eyes closing in bliss as it began to numb the ache in her bones. A new sensation seemed to take over, something she would have never associated with healing. Her whole body seemed to at once relax and tense as the spell moved through her. Her lips slightly parted and her head tilted back as she sighed pleasantly.

His magic seemed to set a fire blazing in her lower abdomen, pooling between her thighs.

Aku'ja peered down at her with one brow rose in intrigue. He imagined it was a relief for her, but he'd never before seen anyone react in such a way to his healing. It was almost sensuous. The troll shifted uncomfortably, hesitating before beginning to cast again.

This time the healing spell seemed to linger a little longer than before and the tiniest moan of pleasure was pulled from her throat. A faint blush dusted the mages cheeks, surprised to hear own voice. Opening her eyes, she peered up at the troll, who was gazing back at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. His worn, scarred face wasn't giving any clues. She'd never spent much time in the company of a troll, and couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be thinking.

"You ok elf?" he asked her, his tone very serious.

"I think...so..," she bit her lip nervously, trying to erase any emotion on her face.

Aku'ja nodded, his expression dark, "Oki mage, if I be hurtin' yeh, just say so," he said rather awkwardly, knowing full and well that he wasn't causing her any pain.

Adathea nodded, a look of concentration on her face. She was able to resist outwardly showing the pleasure his healing was causing her for the next few spells but finally could hold it in no more. His magic washed over her like a lovers hand, the fire of her arousal now fully ignited. The intensity continued to build, the essence of his healing seemed to hum throughout her body.

She felt herself reaching a peak, and was barely able to keep herself from dancing right beneath his hands. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, her jaw clenched as she held her hands in tight fists at her sides. Few rational thoughts were forming in her mind, but she was quite sure she'd eventually go crazy if this lasted much longer. Warm moisture had gathered, slickening her folds, seemingly heightening her growing sensitivity.

The crashing wave of an orgasm hit her abruptly, coursing through her body. Gasps and moans were wrenched from her mouth. Her back arched, the movement now relatively pain free after the last few healing spells. She was left panting softly, blinking her wide eyes in surprise at the shaman, who peered down at her just as incredulous.

Aku'ja had to admit that what had just happened was undeniably erotic and that he had enjoyed watching the mage writhe on the ground as if pleasured by some invisible force. What he couldn't understand is why or how it had happened. This mage certainly wasn't in any positon to be playing a game on him, at least he thought. Maybe she was cursed, he wondered, but couldn't find any hint of foul magic at play.

Adathea began to feel drowsy. That hadn't been her first orgasm, but it had been a while since she'd felt like that. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"Um, ..thank you?" she could think of nothing else to say, if anything she would have liked to just melt into the ground.

"For what exactly?" Aku'ja asked, a smirk was barely discernible around his tusks.

Adathea bristled, a fierce blush burning her cheeks, "h-healing me of course!" She tried to sit up, however was stopped as the gash in her side made it's presence well known once again. Adathea dropped back to the ground, groaning in near agony.

"Woah-woah there missy, yah still have a ways to go before yeh can move like yeh used to.." the shaman patted her shoulder then stood, "I just need a drink before I can start again.." Aku'ja grinned at her for a moment before walking to the saddle bags strapped to the raptor who seemed to be napping just on the edge of the fire light.

Adathea peered up at him warily, slightly frightened by the implications of him continuing his healing, "I don't think that'd be such a great idea." For a moment she wondered if he didn't realize what had just happened, and by the sun she wasn't about to bring it up if that was the case.

"Well ah certianly can't leave you like dis, now can I? 'nd riding all the way tah Hamma' Fall will do ya more bad den good.." he looked at her very seriously, unable to deny that the thought of healing her again had him excited. He'd never found himself attracted to a blood elf before, finding them too dainty and fragile looking. His preference was to the stronger, heartier females, but watching her, hearing her sweet, singsong moans had stirred his beast. "You'll j'st have to bare through it."

Adathea was certain there was a hint of mischief in his voice. "You..you did that on purpose then?" she asked, a hint of outrage in her voice as she looked over at him awkwardly from her position on the ground, trying her best not to move more than necessary. The thought that he had just somehow managed to rape her without phsyically touching her body flitted through her mind, and she really wasn't sure how she felt about it just yet.

"On purpose? I'm just tryin' tah heal yeh, elf. What'chor body does of it's own accord is no concern o' mine," he said rather offhandedly after drawing deeply from a skin of water he had pulled from the saddle bag.

She watched him closely as he came back to her side. Studying his face, she tried to discern whether he was telling her a lie or not. Aku'ja noticed her close scrutiny, his typically serious face not providing her any clues. He squatted down beside her, pulling at the hole he'd cut into her robe to get a better look at the partially healed skin.

"Well den, what'chu wanna do? It's up to you, but I'll tell yeh, dat wound is gonna cause you problems if yeh let it sit like dat. Now I understand you prissy leetle elfies have your pride 'nd uptight morals, but yeh have to decide which is mo' important, yer health or your conscience. Or who knows, maybe yer trying to seduce me, eh?" he said with a wink that Adathea almost didn't catch.

Covering her face with both hands, Adathea groaned softly. She wanted to just tell him to get back to work, but couldn't bring herself to say the words. Asking him to heal her would basically be the equivalent of consenting to sex, and while she'd never considered herself a prude, she had definitly never had a large collection of bed partners and she'd certainly never slept with anyone after just meeting them. Her last one alone had been well over a year ago, which would explain for her heightened sensitivity. Yeah, that explained it, she thought with determination. She suddenly realized she had left him hanging in silence.

"Er..yeah," she said, certainly not her most brilliant reply.

Aku'ja looked at her with uncertainty, "..yeah? You..were tryin' tah seduce me?" He hadn't been serious when he implied that she had been..

"N-no! Not that, just..yeah, I can't go on without you healing me up.." she said quickly, her hands suddenly busy picking at the loose hemming of her tattered robe. The low fire behind the troll casted much of him in shadow, and given that he wasn't an expressive being to begin with, Adathea had trouble reading any sort of emotion he showed.

If she could, her stomach might have twisted itself into nervous knots from the sudden intense heat that had flared into his eyes. Aku'ja had kept his body well under control, although he certainly wasn't used to feeling himself react to such a lithe and slender creature as a blood elf. Regardless, he was thankful he'd decided to wear his riding leathers with his typical kilt that day.

Laying flat on the ground once more, Adathea did her best to relax and ignore the excited warmth that had begun to pulse in her lower regions. When she appeared to be as ready as she would be, Aku'ja once again started the healing process. For a moment, Adathea expected to feel nothing but the sensation of being healed, but it didn't take long for the erotic rush that accompanied his shamanic powers to appear again. Even though she was ready and expecting it, Adathea still felt the blood rise to her cheeks in a soft blush. She tilted her head to the side, facing away from the troll as he cast his spells over her body.

Aku'ja reached his three fingered hand out to lightly grasp her chin, turning her to face him once more. Even in the shadows she could make out his stern expression. As he peered down at her, his hands still awash with the deep green glow of his spell casting, she felt her stomach clench in nervous excitement. He let his hand drop to her shoulder as the other fell to caress her stomach. Adathea tensed for a moment, unable to get a good look anymore at his hand as she felt him slide it down her body. He rubbed slow circles on her shoulder with his thumb as her worked at the tie of her robe until he had revealed her body to the warm night air.

All the while, Adathea felt herself working up to a second peak. Her plain white panties were positively soaked by the time the troll had pushed her robe open. She heard a soft, guttural growl as he ran his hand down her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat. By the Sun, she wanted him to never stop touching her body.

Aku'ja paused his downward explorations, trailing his hand back up as he took another good look at her slowly healing wound. It was still the size of his very large hand, but the edges were starting to close with new, fresh skin. As he examined it, he brought one leg over to straddle her thighs. He brought his head down till his lips softly brushed the edge of her wound.

Adathea hissed softly as he worried at the area with his lips. She tilted her head just enough to see his brightly glowing hand hovered over it as the healing spell seeped it's way into the torn flesh. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips up against him. Aku'ja paused his lips, then turned his head just enough to let the smooth curve of his tusk run across her skin, away from her wound. He let out a shaky breath, betraying his calm exterior. He finally paused his casting, just long enough to undo the ties of both his kilt and riding leathers, then sat up to remove them fully. He was kneeling between her thighs when he finished, tossing the clothing in the general direction of his raptor. The last piece of clothing he had left was his old tribal vest, which he shrugged off quickly. Finally free, he brought his hands down to her thighs, massaging the inner area with his thumbs, achingly close to her plump and swollen core as he started to cast again. The heady aroma of her arousal was thick in the air, making his mouth water.

She tossed her head, biting back sounds of frustration as he slowly moved his fingers on her thighs. Her hands made their way to the top of her panties, but he caught her before she could work them down. "Relax, Elfie, don' wanna hurt yehself, do yeh?" his voice was husky, but there was a hint of amusement in his words that infuriated Adathea. She found that she could only reply with soft, needy moans as she tilted her head up, her hips lightly moving as if she could dance out of the last bit of clothing she had covering herself. His magic alone had her right on the edge, so close to completion that she was certain just a light brush of his fingers would push her over.

Aku'ja hummed appreciatively as he watched her, softly writhing before him. Bringing one hand to her soaked panties, he ran his finger up the center, his expression darkening as he felt how wet she had become. He used his other hand to lightly stroke himself. He rubbed her moisture between finger and thumb before bringing it to his mouth to taste. He grinned when he saw her watching, he would say her expression was somewhere between unbridled lust and shock.

Tired of teasing himself, Aku'ja moved the crotch of her panties to the side. He figured it was some work of cosmetic magic that made her completely hairless, but he didn't linger on the thought as he pushed his finger deeply into her sex. His eyes widened and he cursed between his teeth when he felt her come hard on his finger. Adathea cried out in pleasure, her whole body trembling from the release. She thrust against his hand, the silky, firm walls of her vagina clenched tightly around his finger. With one final, pleasant sigh, Adathea finally drew quiet, the only sound breaking the nighttime silence was her softly panting breaths and the crackling of the small camp fire.

When she had regained at least some of her composure, Adathea lifted her hand to gingerly run across the once mangled and bruised gash. The bleeding had at some point completely stopped. The size itself was probably half of what it once was, she thought. She found herself suddenly not in such a rush to become fully healed. She barely noticed as he slipped her panties down her legs.

Aku'ja watched as she inspected herself, already beginning the casting process over again. As soon as the first spell was released, the mage had fallen back to the ground, eyes closed in bliss and preparation for the coming spells.

The pleasure was immediate, not in the least dampened from the prior experiences. Her lips parted slightly as she took a deep breath.

"Elfeh.." she heard the deep, soft voice of the troll and opened her eyes just enough to see him kneeling between her legs as before, this time however, he held his dripping, stiff cock poised before her wet sex. Adathea swallowed a lump in her throat, but he didn't wait for any words. One hand gripped the mages thigh as he guided himself into her with the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist once he was fully within her. Aku'ja trembled, it was difficult holding himself back from letting loose and rutting her like a beast.

Looking down at her, he could tell she needed a moment to adjust to his size. The mage looked like she was concentrating hard on something and he could feel her flexing her inner muscles around his length. He took his time, continuing to cast his healing spells upon her body. He bent over her, his hips thrusting a couple times, seemingly of their own accord as he smoothed one of his tusks across her ribs. His jaw clenched tightly as he prayed to any Loa that would listen to help him control himself.

Adathea lifted her hands to the trolls long pointed ears. She felt his lips against her skin, and the sharp points of his teeth when he softly bit her as she smoothed her fingers up and down his lobes. The mage thrust her hips against him and was pleased when she felt his body stiffen. He groaned and pressed his forehead against her chest, willing his hips to move slowly against her. Concentrating on spellcasting was quickly becoming more difficult the longer he was inside her tight sex.

Aku'ja bucked hard against her, causing Adathea to let out a surprised gasp. The movement had jarred her body, and she was thankful to find that it hadn't hurt in the slightest. She watched the casting glow of his hands waver slightly before fading all together. He moved inside her with more determination then, long, slow strokes that had her moaning in both pleasure and frustration. He grinned down at her, a cocky expression that had Adathea glancing to the side from nervous embarrassment.

"Come now little elfeh, I like it when you sing for meh," he said softly though a little strained, his head tilted to the side as he considered her, and when she refused to reply he thrust harder. She clenched tightly around him, her legs gripping his waist as she quickly forgot her shy feelings from earlier. "Tha's it.." he purred seductively, enjoying her mewls and gasps. He happily kept her going, only slowing his pace long enough to cast a healing wave across her body before ramming his hips against her body again and again...

The wound in her side was nearly completely healed, it appeared as a only a large pink spot that would soon disappear altogether after a few more healing spells. The young mage arched high up, feeling her body tense in preparation for another climax. Aku'ja could feel her trembling and her tunnel tightening. She was driving him crazy, he could feel his body quickly losing control. His balls tightened, warning him that he was close. His thrusts became uneven as he panted loudly, her brow furrowing as he groaned something unintelligible.

Adathea gasped, her whole felt like it'd be set aflame as the tingling sensation that had begun in her stomach spread like a wild fire throughout the rest of her body. She clutched at the troll's upper arms, nails subconsciously digging into his flesh as her orgasm rode it's course. Her eyes that had once been squeezed tightly shut finally opened wide when she felt Aku'ja swell within her sex. He seemed to have stretched to her the limit, and she squeezed him tighter as she felt him finally coming. The shaman slammed his hips against the blood elf's, burying himself deeply as his seed spurted seemingly endlessly deep into her tunnel. He choked out a sob, gritting his teeth together as whole body shook and trembled from the force of his release.

The mage, realizing she'd been stiffly gripping the troll's body, relinquished her hold and fell back to the laying flat on the ground, panting and shivering slightly. She wiped at the sweat on her brow, a little smirk quirked the corners of her mouth. She was immensely satisfied, thinking that this small moment made up for her lack of intimacy in the past year or so. Depsite the circumstances, she thought, at least.

Aku'ja blinked his eyes a couple times, shaking his head as if he were a little dazed. "Well, Ah do believe you are fully healed, mage," he said with a haughty tilt to his lips.

Adathea sighed and stretched her arms above her head, "I think you're right, I do feel as good as new."


End file.
